deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stubbs the Zombie
The rebel without a pulse, Edward Stubblefield, The Brain Eating Smoker. Its Stubbs the Zombie. Edward Stubbs is a character from the game Stubbs the Zombie: Rebel without a pulse created in 2005. :(Writers note, if you know anything about Stubbs the Zombie that I don’t know, left out or got wrong. Feel free to correct me by editing as well. Remember, it must be canon, from the original source material, and it cannot be made up) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Romulus vs Stubbs (completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Ash Williams *Big Daddy *Chuck Greene *Frank West (Zombie form) *Jason Voorhees *Matt Cordell *Mr. Pickles *Spinal *Xenomorphs Background Origin It was 1933, Edward 'Stubbs' Stubblefield was once a door to door salesman. All that changed when he came across the Knobb Cheese Farm, where Stubbs meets Maggie Monday, daughter of Ottis Monday. Maggie had a thing for strangers, so in her quick attempt, the two procreate in the most short-lived romantic fling ever. Otis found out and chase after Stubbs, killing and burying him in an unmarked grave in the Pennsylvania countryside. Awoken 26 years later in 1959, Stubbs finds himself in the futuristic utopia of Punchbowl, Pennsylvania. The brainchild of billionaire playboy industrialist Andrew Monday. Punchbowl is a wonderland of technology; hovering cars, robot servants and biodomes. Stubbs also just happened to be reborn on the inaugural opening to the public. He doesn't know where he is, or remembers who killed him, or why. The only thing that he's certain is his new abilities and appetites. The door to door salesman Edward Stubbs has now been reborn as a brain-eating Stubbs the zombie. Abilities Zombie Command: Stubbs not only infects every human he touches, but also commands them to follow his presence and attack anyone that appears too dangerous for him. While Stubbs doesn’t really command the horde perfectly as he just whistles and pushes them around, he still uses his zombie army to attack his enemies and distract them enough to get the upper hand. Intelligence: Stubbs is the only zombie in the game with a higher iq than any other zombie. He shows this by driving vehicles (including a tank), remembering his past and who killed him, and how to destroy the dam. Dancing: Stubbs for a rotting corpse manage to match and surpase the Police Chief in a dance off. He did it so well, the Chief didn't even notice the Gut Grenade was stuck to his leg before it was too late. 'Strength' : From your typical horror movie of how strong a zombie can be, Stubbs seems to be the stongest in the video game. Ripping people's arms off, decapitating with nothing but his claws and busting through doors and leap at his enemies like a jungle cat. Still pretty damn impressive for a rotting corpse from the 30's. : Besides ripping off arms, Stubbs from VS Battles analysis claim his striking strength is Wall Level. It does make sense as in the game, Stubbs breaks through doors on the Knobb Cheese Farm level. 'Durability' : Stubbs seems to survive from pretty much anything that would of killed any other zombie. From chainsaws, shotguns, even laser blasters, he just walks it off. :A good example would be from the level Cop Rock! boss battle. As it ended, Stubbs detonated his gut grenade by the police armory causing a massive explosion. The force of the explosion launches him hundreds of feet before landing. And he’s up brushing off the dust like nothing happened. 'Speed' :From what we can tell by his average speed, he seems faster than his own zombie army. He can run fast enough to catch up to a human. :This could be non-canon, but from the ending level “'The Fall of the House of Otis'”, Stubbs manage to escape from the house after lighting a box of dynamites and barrels of unknown explosions. :I could be wrong (as I said, correct me if I’m wrong) it took Stubbs 2 minutes to enter the house towards Otis, subtracting his time fighting of other rednecks, eating brains, getting lost, pausing and pushing other zombies out of the way. The average fuse of a dynamite takes 1 minute to detonate. Stubbs must have moved 45 seconds to get out, that is 4 times faster than the average man. (I may be wrong, feel free to correct me). 'Powers and Weapons' : Zombification: Stubbs like any zombie can infect a host by eating their brains, clawing them to death, or clubing a policeman with his own arm. : Regenerating: Stubbs is a unique zombie, as in he can heal his wounds, regrow organs, limbs, and his own head. But if he takes too much damage, it will prove to be fatal : Unholy Flatulence: Obnoxious gas from Stubbs' bowels that immobilizes and stuns enemies around him, close enemies will receive damage. : Gut Grenade: A sticky grenade that can explode after a few seconds or remotely detonated. Gut grenades can regrow after eating more brains. : Possession: Stubbs can tear off his left hand and throw it as an independant entity. The hand then clamps onto the skull of the target possessing them and allowing to Stubbs use their weapons and abilities. If Stubbs loses his hand, he can inexplicably regrow a new one. : Sputum Head: Stubbs' head can be used as a bowling ball knocking people down and infecting them into zombies. Like the gut grenade the head explodes after a few seconds or can be remote detonated. Feats * Infected the entire city of Punchbowl, with his urine. * Beat the Police Chief in a dance off, by blowing him up with a gut grenade next to the armory. *Infiltrated bases undetected. *Killed off dozens of police men, while mind controlling one of them to save himself. * Survived the dams flooding of Punchbowl, as he stood right underneath the crumbling wall. *Survived a massive explosion that launched him in the air, which obviously would have killed any zombie and human. I mean it did killed the police chief. *Grand theft auto a tank by killing the soldiers inside. *Killed Otis Monday and avenged his death. *Beat his own son and the army of Barbershop singers, proving he's a real deadbeat dad (Hey I just got that) *Caused the Military to Nuke Punchbowl, but manage to escape on a row boat with his undead lover Maggie. Flaws *Stubbs is the only super zombie in the game. While the rest of his zombies are slow, dumb and easily expendable. * His mind seems to travel to his disembodied arm and head, leaving his body completely vulnerable to attacks. *His regeneration is unique for a rotting corpse, there is a limit to how many times he can regrow limbs and a head. **Also, he does take a serious amount of damage which can be fatal. Two hits from a tank, and he’s dead. This time for good. *Has limited ammunition, depending on how many brains he’s eaten. *While intelligent, Stubbs is motivated by three things. Brains, Revenge, and Love. Gallery CAC944CA-4273-4F7E-8983-8757F6A95152.jpeg|Stubbs first appearance, he stole the guys wiener. 7E23F226-F902-4AD9-8E2B-7439F665B152.jpeg|New term for police brutality. 2351EBCF-8ED1-43AA-B3F9-DE2299C804C5.jpeg|''The zombies are gonna gobble, tonight. There’s gonna be brains, tonight!'' 28981B93-0A93-4857-A90B-CE0B6D2DDF4F.jpeg|Chow time, boys stubbszombie.gif|Lollipop POP! Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Undead Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with an army Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Monster Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Necromancy Magic User Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Curse Bearers